moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Everlasting Nightmare
The Everlasting Nightmare is a 2005 British/French/Canadian/German psychological horror film. Production Production of the film began in 2000, right after the director Carter Galiard finished his previous film Burn Alive. Galiard got support from the German studio Constantin Film. He intended the film to be based on the D series of video games, but he was unable to contact Kenji Eno (creator of the series) to get permission. Around 2001, his production company, Gecko Studios, split into three separate divisions and Galiard found himself without any resources after he moved his division to France. In an attempt to reconvene with his former associates, Galiard received financial support from British and Canadian units in order to get involvement from the other two Gecko divisions who moved there. Galiard got support from Channel 4's FilmFour division, and following Samuel Hadida's inclusion as a producer, Galiard got additional support from Hadida's Davis Films, who had formed a partner with the Canadian Impact Pictures. Filming took place in Vancouver. Plot Laura Parton falls asleep on an airplane trip to an undisclosed location. After being jolted awake by a tone over the airplane's PA system and a friendly conversation with a fellow passenger named David, a group of terrorists, who seem to be guided by some kind of mysterious cultist chanting to himself, suddenly and violently takes control of the plane. David, who turns out to be a special agent within the FBI, attempts to stop the terrorists, but he is thwarted when a meteorite strikes the plane, sending it crashing into the Canadian wilderness. After a series of bad dreams, Laura awakens in a small cabin being cared for by Kimberly Fox, a poet and songwriter who also survived the crash. She explains that ten days have passed since the accident, although Kimberly had only found her some distance from the crash site two days prior, leaving a strange eight-day gap where she was mysteriously taken care of. The moment of peace is broken when another survivor, one of the hijackers, staggers into the cabin before suddenly transforming into a hideous plant-like monster. Here, Laura and Kimberly meet Parker Jackson, a CETIresearcher and fellow crash survivor who drives out the monster, only to be driven out himself by a distrusting Kimberly. Laura then sets out into the wilderness in order to investigate the possibility of contacting the outside world and seeking out other survivors only to discover that more strange, hideous creatures are lurking in the area, as something is causing the crash survivors to mutate into the very same monsters she must avoid and battle while travelling through the region. She is driven deeper into the mystery when she must venture into an abandoned mining facility in order to locate Jannie, a lost little girl Kimberly had found along with Laura and one of the plane's former passengers. Reception The Everlasting Nightmare received mixed reviews. Criticism went towards the more technical aspects of the film, while praise went toward the writing, with critics agreeing the film had genuinely scary moments. The film currently has a 61% on Rotten Tomatoes.